Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 088
"Showdown at Sundown, Part 2", known as "The Trap Laid at the End of Victory" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on December 9, 2009. However, he is unable to betray the Duel and ultimately summons "Infernity Doom Dragon". Yusei summons "Stardust Dragon" and declares "I am going to save you!". However, Malcolm's best Duelist, Lawton, shows up and destroys Radley's gang. Barbara backstabs Yusei, revealing she knew the whole situation with Kalin and was Malcolm's fiancé. Yusei and Kalin are then taken to the mines. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Kalin Kessler :... continued from last episode. Turn 7: Kalin Kalin draws "Infernity Dwarf" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/800/400) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Infernity Dwarf" with "Infernity Avenger" in order to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" ( 8/3000/2400) in Attack Position. Kalin then activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Dragon" to destroy "Junk Warrior" and inflict half its ATK as damage to Yusei (Yusei 1800 → 350), however "Infernity Doom Dragon" will be forbidden from attacking this turn. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws "Card Breaker". He then destroys his face-down "Limiter Break" in order to Special Summon "Card Breaker" ( 2/100/900) in Attack Position. Since "Limiter Breaker" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Yusei to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then Tributes "Speed Warrior" in order to Special Summon "Turret Warrior" ( 5/1200/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Turret Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of "Speed Warrior" ("Turret Warrior": 1200 → 2100/2000). Yusei then tunes "Card Breaker" and "Turret Warrior" with "Boost Warrior" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei sets a card. Turn 9: Kalin Kalin draws a card and subsequently sets it. "Infernity Doom Dragon" then attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Power Frame" to negate the attack, equip "Power Frame" to "Stardust Dragon", and increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by the difference in ATK between "Stardust Dragon" and "Infernity Doom Dragon" ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000). Turn 10: Yusei Yusei draws "Second Booster" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1000/500) in Attack Position. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Infernity Doom Dragon", but Kalin activates his face-down "Infernity Break" in order to remove from play "Infernity Dwarf" from his Graveyard and destroy Yusei's "Power Frame" ("Stardust Dragon": 3000 → 2500/2000). Yusei then Tributes "Second Booster" via its own effect in order to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 1500 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 4000/2000). "Stardust Dragon" destroys "Infernity Doom Dragon" (Kalin 900 → 0). Radley vs. Lawton Turn 1: Lawton Lawton draws. He then Normal Summons "Gatling Ogre" ( 3/800/800) in Attack Position and sets five cards. Lawton then activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" five times to send all his set Spell/Trap Cards to the Graveyard and inflict 800 damage to Radley for every set Spell and Trap Card sent this way (Radley 4000 → 3200 → 2400 → 1600 → 800 → 0). Errors * When Yusei summons "Junk Warrior", he says that Junk Warrior gains ATK equal to the ATK of Level 3 or lower monsters. Instead, it's Level 2 or lower, not 3. * When the electric collar was put on Yusei, his marker isn't shown. This was fixed on the DVD Version. Differences in adaptations *The barrel of Barbara's ray gun bursting from her bouquet is cut from the English dub. *Images of the ammunition of "Gatling Ogre" loading, firing, & shooting Radley are all cut from the English dub, making it unclear as to what the monster actually did to him. * In the Japanese version, Malcolm states that he is going to rename Crash Town "Barbara Town". In the English version he says he'll rename it "sweet-cakes-dewdrop-ville". *A scene of a mine worker being electrocuted is cut from the dub. *The scene where Barbara slaps Yusei is removed from the dub. *The celebration of the Malcolm crew is edited to not show alcohol and drunks. Trivia * Despite Kalin's claims to have given the duel his all, during the last turn of his duel with Yusei, had Kalin used "Infernity Break" on "Second Booster", the attack Stardust Dragon's attack would have remained at 3000, and would have had a double KO with "Infernity Doom Dragon", and if Kalin drew a monster on his next turn, he'd have won, as by then Yusei would no longer have a monster. ** Kalin also could have targeted Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" with "Infernity Break" instead, and forced Yusei to use the effect of "Stardust Dragon" to negate the destruction by sacrificing itself, but doing so would have caused "Power Frame" to be destroyed and thus making the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" return to normal by the end of Yusei's turn, which would allowed Kalin to destroy either "Stardust Dragon" or "Second Booster" by Kalin's next turn and win Kalin the duel. ** Despite that, Kalin performing neither of these moves indicates that a part of him had held back on the duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.